Dance in the Moonlight
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Vincent is a Arcadian Panther were hunter and is the son of Alexander James, who is hoping that Vincent will take his spot on the Omegrion Council when he is gone. He meets Lily, an Arcadian Snow Leopard, who is the niece of Anelise Romano, another council member. Rest of the summary is inside.
1. The Meeting

Dance in the Moonlight

Review: Vincent is a Arcadian Panther were hunter and is the son of Alexander James, who is hoping that Vincent will take his spot on the Omegrion council when he is gone. He meets Lily, an Arcadian Snow Leopard, who is the niece of Anelise Romano, another council member. She's looking for safety and a place to stay. She has a past that she doesn't want to talk about. Will her past be discovered and is love in the air?

AN: I did reserch on council members to do this story. If you don't like it, feel free to leave. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Vincent's prove. I looked up from helping father out with fixing something that was broken. I could smell another were hunter and blood mixed with the scent. I stood up and was surprised that I saw my father stand up.

"You smell it also." Father said.

"I can. Its coming from that way." I said, pointing in the direction that the wind was coming from and where the scent was coming from.

"Let's go see." Father said. I give a nod and we head in the direction. An uncle joins us as we walk in the direction. We hear a twig snap and we came to a stop. A snow leopard comes out. Blood was coming from cuts and she kept flashing from her animal to her human form. She was fighting to stay concious. She had stunning blue eyes and I had to shake my head.

"Help." She said and she fell into the snow staying in her human form. She was Arcadian. I hurry over and kneel next to her. I turn her over to check her wounds. They were deep, but not too deep. Father knelt next to me.

"Let's get her to the healers. You got her?" Father asked. I gently pick her up and her head laid on my shoulder. We head towards the town where we lived. People came out of the houses as we came to the house of the healers.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked as she led me into a room and pointed to the bed. I laid the girl down.

"We don't know. We just found her." My father said. I went and leaned against the wall as I watched the doctor and nurse look over her.

"The cuts aren't deep. I smell that she's a were and a snow leoapard and by the looks of it, she's Arcadian." The doctor said. My father nodded and excused himself to attend to his duties. I stayed back to watch over the girl. A few days later.

Lily's prove. I woke up in a strange room. I close my eyes at the bright light and reach up and rub my eyes till my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked around. I saw a few people laying on that laid on the bed. I sat up slowly and saw a young man that I saw in the forest when I was trying to find a safe place to go. He came over to where I laid and sat down in the chair next to me.

"You alright?" The man asked.

"Yes. I think so. Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in Toronto, Canada." The man said.

"Canada. Your a were panther." I said, catching his smell.

"Yes. I'm Vincent James. Son of Alexander James." Vincent said.

"Son of the council member that holds the Arcadian Panther seat?" I ask.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"Yes and you are?" Vincent asked.

"Lily Romano. My father is the brother of Anelise Romano who holds the Arcadian Snow Leopard seat, but she thinks I'm dead with my family." I said.

"Why do they think your dead?" Vincent asked. I frown.

"I don't want to talk about it. It brings bad memories. All I ask is shelter and safety. I'm in danger. Slayers are hunting me." I said.

"You can have it. You can clean and cook and live with me and my son. I'm Alexander James." Alexander said, holding out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Lily Romano. My aunt mentioned you a few times." I said.

"Your aunt is a good woman. Don't worry. Your secret is safe." Alexander said.

"Thank you." I said. I rested my head on the pillow. I was safe for now, but I knew I was putting these people in danger and that I shouldn't stay here for long. It was going to be a long wait.

AN: Here's the first chapter. Hope you liked. Can't wait to write this.  



	2. Settling In

Chapter 2 Settling in

I was released from the healing house two days later. I flashed to the cave I was staying at and grabbed my bag full of clothes. I sniffed the air for the enemy that attacked me when I was out for a run to make sure it was clear. I flash back to the edge of the villiage and lets out a sigh. I walked towards the house that Vincent and his dad lived. Vincent was waiting for me.

"You only have a backpack?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow at my backpack.

"Well I traveled light." I lied. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth.

"I'll talk to dad and I can take you shopping and we'll buy you new clothes." Vincent said.

"Oh that won't be necessary." I said.

"You don't have money and stuff its what we can do with you working for us and stuff." Vincent said. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Vince." I said. He smiled and we entered his house and he showed me my room. I set my backpack on the bed and heard Vincent leave. I started to unpack. I sat on the bed. After sleeping in caves for weeks it was finally nice to have a bed of my own, but I wasn't sure how long I was going to last here with my enemies after me.  
I didn't want to put this villiage of Panthers in danger. I let out a sigh and heard a knock. I turn to see Vince standing in the doorway.

"Dad gave me the credit card and I can take you to the nearest town." Vince said. I stood up and put on some comfortable shoes. Vince held out his arm and I took it.  
We flashed to the nearest town and got to work getting clothes. I spotted a bookstore and was about to say something but shut up. I didn't want to always ask for money.  
I found a lot of shoes I liked and bought a new pair of boots that I fell in love with and Vince gave the go ahead. Hands full of bags we appeared back at the house,  
laughing and talking. I nearly trip and felt a hand on my arm. I look into his eyes and saw concern.

"I'm fine. Kind of a klutz." I said. We head into my room and put all the clothes on the bed. I unpacked everything before I head out to the kitchen to make dinner and join Vince and Alexander for dinner. It was a quiet dinner. I say goodnight and head to bed to read for a bit. I fall asleep while reading.

"Lily. Wake up. I need to talk to you." A voice in my head says. I groan and get out of bed. I sneak out of the house. I shifted to my animal form and took off running.  
I come into a meadow to a figure standing in the moonlight. I transform into my regular form.

"What do you want Artemis? I am not coming back to work for you as a Kori." I said, crossing my arms.

"Its been a few months since you left and I heard from you, my adoptive daughter. Katra said you were fine and settled in with the help of panthers, but yet you didn't tell me." Artemis said.

"Mother. Seriously. You and technology don't mix. I'm fine and happy here. They saved my life after I got attacked by slayers that killed my family." I said. Artemis growled.

"They are still alive. When were you going to tell me this?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't want you to worry and I was going to kill them when I had a chance. I just wasn't strong enough to take them all on." I said.

"You'll get better. Your with good people and if they knew the truth I am sure they will protect you. I got to go my dear daughter. Stay safe." Artemis said, hugging me.

"I will mom. I'll mind link you if I need you." I said. I watch her disappear.

"So your the adopted daughter of Artemis." A voice said. I turn and see Vince leaning against the tree.

"Vince." I said.

"Looks like you got some explaining to do." Vincent said.

"I do." I said.

AN: THere you go. Next chapter will be her back history. Hope you enjoyed. :) 


End file.
